In general, a refrigerator refers to a home appliance in which food may be stored in an internal storage space, which is shielded by a door, at a low temperature To achieve this, the refrigerator is configured to accommodate the stored food in an optimum state by cooling the internal storage space using cold air generated through heat exchange with a refrigerant circulating in a refrigeration cycle.
In recent years, refrigerators have become increasingly multi-functional with changes of dietary lives and gentrification of products, and refrigerators having various structures and convenience devices for convenience of users and for efficient use of internal spaces have been released.
The storage space of the refrigerator may be open/closed by the door. Further, the refrigerator may be classified into various types according to arrangement of the storage space and a structure of the door configured to open/close the storage space
In particular, recently, various electronic parts may be provided in a door of the refrigerator, and power supply lines and communication lines for the electronic parts are guided from the door to a main body. Representatively, Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2004-0049690 discloses the structure of guiding an electric wire through a hinge serving as a pivot shaft of the door to prevent the electric wire from being exposed to the outside and to prevent the electric wire from being damaged when the door is open.
However, the inner diameter of the hinge shaft cannot help being restricted by a door thickness. Accordingly, when the thickness of the door is a thinner thickness, when the number of electric wires is increased, when the diameter of the electric wire is increased, all electric wires may not be guided through the hinge shaft.
In addition, in the case that the electric wire is not guided through the hinge shaft, when the door is open, the electric wires may be exposed, the exposed wires may be moved, may interfere with another element, may be damaged or may be disconnected, thereby causing severe problems.